Stealing Fireworks On New Year's
by music4soul
Summary: Tsukasa forced our favorite group to make a stand for New Year's. After multiple happenings its boys VS girls in a firework showoff. And the boys might have a little problem keeping their eyes off the girl's kimonos. Who will come out the winners?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is for New Years. NADESHIKO IS REAL HERE. Yeah, and randomness warning too****.  
SETTING: They're all in middle/high school. Even Yaya and Kairi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or Soul Eater.

* * *

**"Why are we doing this again?!" Utau whisper screamed at the four other girls.

"I blame Tsukasa." Rima frowned.

"Yes," Utau said impatiently, "But _why_ are we in Tadase's closet?!"

"Because we don't have ammo." Amu looked at her as is it were the most obvious thing in th world. "And it's _your_ fault we have to go against those stupid boy's anyway!"

The olde girl winced at the last comment. "Then why don't we go buy some?!" Utau argued.

Amu pouted. "Well miss popstar do _you _have enough cash for fireworks?"

"....no." Despite Utau being a famous singer, her parents limited her money so she wouldn't 'spoil' herself.

"Which is excactly why we're taking all the fireworks that the boys stocked at Tadase-kun's house!" Yaya giggled and was about to jump out of the closet.

Nadeshiko shot forwad and grabbed Yaya back faster than you can say 'let's break into Tadase's house to steal fireworks'. "Shhhh, he's coming."

"Can I go home?" Rima asked, gettin uncomfortable in the cramped closet. Everyone ignored her, which made Rima unhappy. Rima does rash things when she's unhappy.

The first thing she did was slide the closet door opend quickly and watched as the other girls tumbled out. Then she hopped out herself. Then she walked over to Tadase (he just came in), who had his mouth agape in shock and confusion, took his textbook (with much effort), raised it high, and dropped it on Tadase's face. Said boy lost consciousness and hit his head on the the wall before sinking slowly and gracefully to the ground like a dead angel. Rima grabbed the two backpacks full of fireworks dragged them over to the other girls (still on the ground and staring at the Rima like she was crazy) then turned on her heel and opened the door. She walked out. What seemed like an eternity passed before they saw Rima come back through door. "What are you sitting around for, he's not going to wake up any time soon."

The Utau and Amu each grabbed a bag while Yaya laughed and they scampered out of the Hotori household.

~Ding turn the page~

_(A group of people with headsets pushed a very confused man with messy orange tinted hair dressed in a neat suit(for once) out on what looked to be a movie set. _

_"Wha? What is this?" He asked whilst frantically looking around._

_A man with a headset placed a podium in front of him and gave him a sheet of paper. "You're the narrator, just read from this."_

_The messy-haired man looked even more confused. "When did this happen? Why am I the narrator?"_

_The headset man ignored him and went backstage."And...ACTION!"_

_A flood of light shined upon the man and he began narrating against his will.)_

~Ding turn the page~

Now, you may be wondering, why exactly are the girls stealing fireworks from the boys? Well, it started this very morning, when the middle school student council where having tea, just like they did in elementary....

**Earlier This Morning **(**A/N: I realise I making them go to school when they're supposed to be on break. Pretend they all meet up there once in a while just for the heck of it.**)

Rima furrowed her eyebrows suddenly as she finished sipping her tea. Nagihiko noticed this. "What's wrong Rima, is the tea bad?"

Rima shook her head. "No, I just sense something bad is about to happen....like-"

"STUDENT COUNCIL!" Tsukasa exclaimed as he burst through the wooden doors.

"-that." Rima sighed.

"Wonderful idea I just had, you ten should do something to represent Seiyo at the town festival!" Tsukasa smiled bringing his hands together.

At this, a number a things happened. Ikuto stopped trying to take a bite out of Amu's cookie and stared at the elementary Headmaster. Rima gave Nagihiko a 'I told you so look'. Utau slammed her hands on the table which made Kukai fall out of his chair. The other's just stared at the man with unsaid 'are you serious' remarks dancing on their tongues.

"Why?! We're not even part of the elementary?!" Utau complained.

"Well I had a meeting with the other headmaster's and they all loved the idea!" Everyone glared at Tadase like it was his fault his uncles were so weird.

"Why us ten?" Kairi asked. There were many other members of the student council (who will not be mentioned for they are irrelevant to this story). After all, the middle school high school _were _joined. (**A/N:Just pretend.**)

"No one else is here and you're all spectacular thinkers." Tsukasa praised. Lucky for him it actually got to some of them.

Amu scratched the back of her head. "Well, I suppose we could..." She said with uncertaintly. She looked around. "Is it okay?"

"Like we even have a choice in the matter..." Nagihiko muttered.

"Yaya wants to!"

"It's a grade." Tsukasa added darkly.

"Okay." Everyone answered quickly.

Tsukasa clasped his hands together. "Perfect!"

"I say we should do a modeling stand for my precious daughter and I will take pictures." Tsumugu suggested as his head popped out from the coat closet.

Amu looked like she'd just been hit by a ton of bricks. "HOLY-"

"No, Hinamori-san, there might be boys." Mr. Mashiro placed a hand on Tsumugu's shoulder.

Rima looked like she's just been hit by a ton of lead. "WHAT THE-"

"But wouldn't they looked marvelous?" Aruto smiled as he too, walked out of the closet.

Utau looked like she'd been hit with a ton of wood. "WHY ARE YOU-"

"I'd have to agree with Tsukiyomi on this one." Mr. Fujisaki (who was dressed in men's clothing today) nodded thoughtfully.

Nadeshiko looked like she's been hit with a tone of cement. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN EUROPE!" Nadeshiko accused, on the brink of chara-changing with Temari.

Mr. Fujisaki looked hurt. "But I came back to visit my favorite twins for New Year's." As he said this, Rima found out where Nagihiko had gotten his abandoned puppy look.

"Yaya wants too!" Ever chipper Yaya squealed.

"NO WAY." The other girls disagreed.

"Ah! How wonderful to meet you, I am Tsukasa Amawakase, elementary Headmaster. He and the fathers greeted eachother and came up with idea's for the stand.

Amu repeatedly hit her head against the table and Utau rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the migrain that always came whenever Tsukasa was nearby.

Rima groaned. "Is the world insane?!" Rima asked _slightly _miffed that her dad had burst out of the Student Council room's _closet._

Ikuto looked up from moping. "Actually, it is."

Kukai gave him a funny look. "But I though Maka Albarn killed the Kishin."

"Yeah but his insanity still lingers."

"But Shinigami-sama said he would-"

"GUYS!" Amu shot them a look. "Can we get back to _this_ anime and _our-_" She gestured her and the other girls, "-problems?!"

Ikuto pouted. "Women..." He muttered under his breath. "Fine, who votes for running out of here and coming up with our own plan while Team Dad over there is still distracted?"

Everyone raised their hand and ran out of the room like the Devil was on their heels.

Now that our brave young warriors have escaped the wrath of my boss and their dads they meet at the park to come up with something for the-

~We interrupt this program~

_("Nikaidou?" Yukari asked as she walked up to him, unaware that she was on a stage. _

_He looked at her. "Ah, Yukari."_

_She glanced at his paper. "Are you....narrating?!"_

_Yuu sighed. "Against my will, yes."_

_Yukari raised an eyebrow. "I see....well, have fun!" And with that she walked sighed again.)_

~Thank you for your patience~

-stand. After all, their grades depended on it.

"Takiyoki!"

"Awww, thinking of me?"

"...Nevermind...."

"Goldfish scooping?"

"Do _you _have goldfish?"

"...no."

And so it went on like this for quite a whil, until the Green Ranger- I mean, Nagihiko, came up with a fantastic idea.

"Lets do a firework show."

Kairi nodded. "That's a good idea. We're bound to blow up _something_ anyway." The others nodded.

"Our show is gonna be the best!" Kukai declared. Sadly, Utau took this the wrong way.

"Are you challenging my boy?"

Tadase's eyes widened. "No..." He whispered.

"Oh? A challenge now, is it?" Kukai's eyes glinted.

"Please no."

"You're on! Girls VS Boys!" Utau smirked.

Tadase groaned. He had a horrible feeling this was going to bite him in the ass later.

Which brings us to the situation now. And the game of stealing fireworks went on for quite some time. Until Kairi finally lost it when they invaded Yaya's room and he unleashed his samurai anger, seperating an equal amout of fireworks to each team. The rest were scared out of their wits at the youngest one's outburst and the teams left to their respective hideouts.

"We should use Fujisaki-san's home as a hideout. It has vacant space and he probably has festive clothing." Kairi suggested as he pushed up his glasses. The boys all shook their heads, except for Nagihiko, who wondered if it was really okay for him to bring his reckless friends into his home, with fireworks, no less.

"Let's go to Nadeshiko's house! It's roomy! And she has pretty kimonos!" Yaya shouted. Rima and Amu muttered their agreement and scooted a little farther away from Nadeshiko and Utau. Evidently they were both in a competetive mood.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

**Wow, I think I'm gonna cut it short there. I swear that was the longest recap ever x.x Poor Nikaidou :P**

**Review! It's only 2 more year until the apocalypse!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AM I DEAD? NO, I. AM. _ALIVE_. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHah..hahaha...haha... -shot-**

**Ehem, so anyway, this story is about...exactly a year late? And I'm pretty sure most of my firework knowledge is completely inaccurate, but this is fiction so whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

After about four hours of planning, goofing off, disagreements, goofing off, picking outfits, and goofing off, our dear friends walked out of the Fujisaki Manor with confident smiles that _they_ were going to be the winner. And upon stepping out of the house, they were all met with a big surprise.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" Everyone shouted simultaneously. An intense atmosphere settle upon the teams and electricity crackled through the air and competitive glare were exchanged.

Then they all ran like hell.

It was all a matter of timing now. Whoever got there first got first choice on their stage. Really, it didn't matter, the stages are the same size. But these kids with the flames of youth burning in their hearts decided first choice made them the bigger person.

~Ding turn the page~

_(Yuu's eye twitched. "Who writes stuff like this? Youth?" _

"_Just keep talking!" Someone whisper screamed from backstage._

_Yuu sighed.)_

~Ding turn the page~

"Ching Pan Shang!"

"Oh god, no!"

"UUUURAAAAAA! OUT OF MY WAY YOU WIMPS!"

"What the-"

Nadeshiko tramped over a poor unsuspecting Kairi and continued to barge onward. Next victim: Tadase.

"Na-nadeshiko-san please calm do-"

STOMP!

The girl had planted a very nice sandal mark right in the middle of poor Tadase's face. "HA!"

Ikuto, seeing the oncoming force, shouted a warning to the last survivors. "RUN! RUN! THE DEMONESS IS COMING!" He tossed his share of the fireworks to Kukai before his fate befell him and the Great Demonic Female Dancer Nadeshiko crushed him. Kukai shrieked and tried to run and dash, but the girl's ruthless determination pummeled him to the ground and soon there was only one survivor left. Her own twin brother, the Green Rang- I mean Nagihiko. The boy made a sharp turn on the corner only to be met with a dead end. He turned around, facing his same…..well face.

"Nadeshiko, you don't want to do this." He raised up his hands.

"Oh, but Nii-san, I really do." She grinned.

And so screams were heard throughout the evening and the Legend of the Great Demonic Female Dancer Nadeshiko was born.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey, does anyone know where Nadeshiko and the boy's are?" Amu asked as they positioned the fireworks.

"I don't know. I think they headed towards the dead end when Nadeshiko lost it and forgot what we were doing in the first place." Utau answered nonchalantly.

Amu stared at her. "…Yeah that sounds about right." The pinkette shrugged.

"So, where are we going to put the _–this word will be cut from the sentence by the author to create suspense…and I'm a loser like that-_ ?" Rima asked the other girls, bringing out _the –this word will be cut from the sentence by the author to create suspense-_

"Oh, you mean the _–this word will blah blah blah blah-?_ You can put it over there." Amu said and walked away to get the sparklers.

"What if it blows the top off?" Yaya giggled.

"Hmmm, good point. Then point it in that direction." Utau told her.

"But isn't that the boy's stage?" Rima gave a sideways frown.

"Yeah, so?" Utau looked at Rima. The shorter girl shrugged and pointed the –_censored word thing_- towards the boy's stage.

"I'm back~!" Nadeshiko smiled cheerfully walking towards them.

Rima looked at her. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." And with that said she hopped onstage to help Amu.

And so the girls continued on with their work. But Amu had a slight feeling nagging at her. "Hey guys, is it just me or did we forget something." And as they thought and thought, the shadow of five salutes rose over the hill. The sun outlined their features, and truth be told, they did _not _look pretty.

Rima stared at Nagihiko, who looked worse than all of them. "…do I want to know?"

Nagihiko forced a smile. "No…no you really don't."

Utau took one look at them and smirked. "Well, Kukai, seeing as how you're...ah, _slightly_ injured, why don't you just admit that I win?"

Kukai gave her a rare glare. "We will not give up! WE MUST NEVER GIVE UP! FORWARD MEN!"

Ikuto stared at him. "Sure."

"Let's just get this over with." Kairi groaned as he rubbed his neck.

And so, since the author was ever so lazy, she decided to skip the boys' preparations and get on with the story.

**7:30 p.m.**

"If I may have everyone's attention!" Tsukasa said through the microphone. "I would like to present, The Seiyo Academy Student Council Show!" Applause rippled through the crowd, even though they really didn't know just _what _they would be applauding for.

"How did Tsukasa get here?" Utau whisper screamed as her hands flew to her temples.

"He's everywhere; I stopped reacting a long time ago." Kukai told her.

"Are we ready everyone?" Tsukasa grinned appearing right behind Kukai.

"Gah!"

Utau gave him a look. "Stopped reacting, huh?"

Kukai sighed.

"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up and get on stage before they start throwing goldfish at us!" Ikuto shouted.

"We're _not _lovebirds!" The accused shouted back. But their protests were unheard, for the crowd was already cheering.

Utau and Kukai scrambled onstage. "I thought they were gonna start throwing goldfish at us?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Shorty and the hyper one started doing a comedy act to stall time." Kukai nodded. "Then someone in the crowd saw Tadase and shouted 'Prince-sama'" Ikuto sighed.

And sure enough, there was the figure of Tadase, laughing his big egotistical head off and boasting plans of world domination while the crowd just stared.

"Where's the bucket, where's the bucket?" Rima asked no one in particular. But then, once again it was the Green R- I mean Nagihiko to the rescue!

Plomp!

"One, Two, Three." Rima tapped the bucket like a magician. And once they pulled it off again it revealed Tadase, normal again. Thinking it was all an act, the crowd cheered louder.

"Maybe we don't need to do a fireworks show…" Kairi said.

"No! We're gonna have one! And we're gonna _win_!" Nadeshiko grew ten time's bigger and pointed a finger at the young boy. Said boy shriveled up and sat next to an embarrassed and muttering Tadase in the corner. "Come on girls!"

The remaining boys stared at the girls' retreating figures. Ikuto groaned. "Great, now we have a depressed and a possibly scarred. How are we supposed to win?"

Kukai raised a fist in the air. "Brute force!"

Nagihiko frowned. "It's a firework show. What are you going to do? Break them in half?"

Kukai gave Nagihiko a look. The latter shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just set these off." Ikuto grabbed a match.

"I don't know, Kairi was the only one who really knew what our setup was and he's….well…busy." Nagihiko chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice." Kukai shrugged and took the match out of Ikuto's hand and lit the first firework on the row.

(**A/N: And now, my lame imitation of what fireworks sound like.**) !

BOOM!

A gigantic rocket flare went up in the air burned a giant red happy face into the sky.

Nagihiko panicked. "Wasn't that suppose to be part of our finale?"

He looked over at Kukai, who seemed to be shaking Kairi like a bartender and margaritas. "Dude! Wake up! It's Mayday! Mayday! RED ALERT!" The younger boy snapped out of this misery and was about to give instruction and utter the words needed to save the day when his face turned green from motion sickness and ran behind the nearby bushes.

Ikuto scowled. "Nice going jockie." Kukai blew a raspberry.

"Hey guys, if you hadn't noticed, the fireworks are still blowing up." Nagihiko said in his calmest voice.

"I say we just let it go." Ikuto sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"No way! I'm not gonna lose!" Kukai protested.

"Let it go Kukai," Nagihiko sighed as well. "It's not like you ever won her at anything in the first place."

Ikuto snickered at this.

._._._._.

The girls stared at their competitors, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Amu sighed, her shoulders heaving. "Well girls, let's get this show on the road." Amu clapped her hands together. "Since obviously _they're _not doing very well." She added, muttering.

A cheer rose from the crowd when they saw the girls in action. Each of them stood next to a small, draped figure. They pulled off the cloths to reveal small, foot-tall firework pyramids. Amu knelt down to light her structure and a blue flare shot up. The flare caused the sparklers around it to light and they burst into pink. They sparkles own fiery drops landed on the spiral rockets beneath and they pink and blue flamed rockets shot up in the air, weaving their sparks as they went higher and higher, until the flames died down and they returned to the ground in the form of empty canisters.

Utau set her own pyramid off just as Amu's stopped flaring. Her electric green flare burst in the air and lit the sparklers around it. The sparklers themselves alternated colors between yellow and purple. A surprise lay at the bottom of her stack. As the last of her sparkler lit up a 'crack!' was heard and a rocket shot upwards, into the now nighttime sky. Its many metals left behind a multicolored streak, like a burning rainbow at night.

As the crowd 'oo'ed and 'ahh'ed over the spectacle above, Rima had lit her own stack. You see, Rima's fireworks were a bit different. A single purple flare at the top, yes, but no sparklers surrounding it.

BOOM!

All heads turned towards the smaller blonde's version. Instead of sparklers surrounding the flare, cylindrical tubes stacked in an awkward way replaced them. The cylinders burst a once and little flares shot up at differing heights. Just before the metals cooled off the crowd saw the burning salute of the famous gag, 'Bala-Balance'.

Now it was Nadeshiko's turn. Her's was a bit different also, and also quite a bit dangerous. To ruin the suspense and deny order's from the author as the narrator, it was compromised completely of bombs. Well, except for the flare, which she ignited and burnt a light blue. This, was what set her chain of bombs off. The first one exploded, blasting the nine others more than a foot in the air. One of the bombs in mid-air had set off too, blasting the other ones even higher. The crowd winced each time as a bomb blew up and the other's climbed higher. As the last, and biggest, bomb reached about 10 feet, it exploded with a loud 'bang!' and shaped into a gigantic blue and white Saturn, with purple swirls.

The entire crowd broke out in cheers (except the one guy that had to go home because Nadeshiko blew off his eyebrows). But as they clapped and whooped, they were totally oblivious of the oncoming threat…excuse me, I mean, they were totally oblivious of the oncoming _treat_. Where was Yaya?

"Thanks for watchin' the show everyone!" Yaya squealed, jumping onstage. "Now, for the Grand Finale!" She snapped on a pair of goggles and pulled the cloth of the –_finally revealed by the author because she thinks there's enough suspense-_…..giant…..black….tube thing.

The boys stared in awe at the girls' show, their own fireworks going off randomly. Sometimes they whistled in amazement, mostly they just stared. But when Yaya revealed the giant, Tadase's eyes widened.

Nagihiko noticed this. "H-hotori-san…What_ is _that?"

Tadase shook his head slowly. His face twisted in fear. "Fujisaki-san…it's…a bazooka."

The boys were silent. Until Kukai spoke up. "THAT'S A _WHAT NOW?"_

"YOU MEAN THE THINGS THAT BLOW UP TANKS?" Ikuto began to panic, just a _little_.

Tadase nodded. "I'm afraid so."

All glares turned to Kairi. He stared back at them a bit nervously. "W-what?"

"Why did you give the _girls_ the bazooka?" Ikuto frowned.

Kairi flushed. "Y-y-y-yaya…asked me…." He hung his head low.

Nagihiko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Still young enough to not know the evils of women."

Kairi stared at him. "Oh and like you would be able to say "no" to Rima."

"I would, especially if she asked for a _bazooka_ since I'm pretty sure if I _did_ get her one then she would certainly used it to kill ME." Nagihiko sighed angrily.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Yaya happy outburst interrupted Naghiko's rant. And then she fired the bazooka.

Well, talk about starting off New Year's with a bang.

And if the boys hand been paying attention to the bazooka instead of just arguing about it then maybe, just _maybe_, they would have seen that the weapon of mass destruction was pointed at them. In fact while the others were still arguing Kairi hadn't noticed the thing until Yaya fired it. Then he grabbed the person closest to him (Tadase) and ran like hell.

And the single thing that Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto would be so to not forget is 2011 blowing up in their faces.

* * *

**Don't ask me how they would be able to get a bazooka, I just wanted a giant exploding thing and the fireworks didn't sate my desire.**

**In other news, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011~! I hope that your New Year's was more eventful than mine (I spent it sitting in front of the T.V. with my computer forever along ;_;) BUT less disastrous than theirs x)**


End file.
